This invention is in the field of clothing and more specifically involves any garment opening in the front. A variety of articles of clothing have been designed to provide a multilayer look. An early design of a combination outer garment and inner garment is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 533,994 issued to Marcus Loewenthal. Later designs such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,556,039 issued to Pauline Landert and 4,343,046 issued to Diane Zebell disclose an outer vest portion which extends over a shirt or blouse. A blouse having the general appearance of an outer coat with a V-shaped front opening is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Des. 101,756 issued to Albert Einstein.
Most shirts or blouses have a front portion which may be opened by buttons, hooks, zippers or other attachment means allowing the shirt to be put on or taken off. A common occurrence is for the button or other attaching means to become accidentally opened allowing visual observation through the opening. Such an accidental opening is particularly true with large chested women. We have therefore designed a multi-layer shirt including an inner layer of cloth attached to the shirt forming a security cloth across the chest of the wearer preventing the shirt or blouse from coming unfastened.